All We Need Is A Hero
by FlippyxFlaky
Summary: When a lonly super hero needs someone to love, he will turn to the one person who has always been there for him. The one he dreams about. The one he wants to badly, he shivers in delight. Boy x Boy,swearing, sexual themes. Rated M to be safe.
1. Bad Weather

Many times in this town, there had been incidents when all we needed was a hero...

.

.

.

The sky was a musky grey, pouring down little tears from the heavens above. Tiny cubes of ice hailed down on the roof of my warm home. Yes, my house was a home. I had everything I needed. Warm blankets, a nice cup of hot chocolate, a few knitting needles and a television. But, I was missing one thing...someone to love.

You don't really get to talk to many people, doing the job that I do. It's just one of those things. I don't complain, but I just want _someone_ to talk to. Most people believe I'm ignorant, but ignorance is bliss, right? They don't know that I only try to help. I know I'm not a saint, but I'm most defiantly not a sinner. I pray and ask God why I have these dratted powers.

My thoughts were interrupted by a sudden blast of knocks on the door. I sleazily pulled myself out of my favorite blue armchair and floated towards to the door. Yes, it was someone to talk to, but it wasn't the person I wanted. I opened the door slowly and peeked through the gap that the door had given me. I soon realised it was no one hostile, so I slowly unlocked the chain that was fitted onto my door, to keep those bloody raccoon brothers out of my home at night.

"Hi, Splendid!" Sniffles greeted me happily. Why he was always happy, I'd never know. Maybe he was taking drugs? I certainly didn't want that to be the case.

I smirked. I always liked seeing Sniffles. He brought a lot of positive energy into the house. "Hey there. Little hyper today, don't you think?"

"Of course! Splendid, do you think you could help me with one of my experiments?" He smiled sheepishly. I concocted that he up to no good, but I couldn't stand staying in my house all say in this weather.

I narrowed my eyes at him, but I eventually agreed.

"But...one thing, Splendid..."

"Yes, what is it, Sniffles?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do you think you could fly us back? My car kinda broke down." He smiled sheepishly once more.

I just stared at him until he shuffled in his light brown shoes.

"Away we go!" I shouted, smiling. Before he could respond, I had him cradled like a baby in my strong arms, alteast seventy meters into the air. Sniffles was laughing his heart out. I knew his car didn't break down. He just liked flying. The feel of the wind in his fur. And that made me feel special. To know that I had these powers. Maybe they were horrible sometimes, but they let me do things that people could only dream of. Like flying. I guess I took it all for granted over the years. But not now, not anymore. Today's the first day of the rest of my life; and little did I know, my life was going to turn out great.

.

.

.

I landed at Sniffles laboratory with him still in my arms. Lately, he'd spend at least 11 hours a day just making his doo-dallys and what-cha-ma-calls-it's. But I'm not one to criticize. They might've been important. But by the looks of it, he'd cleaned up the place. Clean enough to Petunia's standards, I suppose. And that's a pretty high standard.

"Do you think you could put me down?" Sniffles asked, raising an eyebrow.

I simply replied, "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking."

"Wow. Splendid, the big ol' superhero, thinking?" He touched my forehead for the slightest moment before he backed away and ended up acting confused. "I can't believe it! You're thinking, but you don't have a fever!"

"Oh, shut up." I pushed him playfully, but I ended up accidently pushing him into the trash can he was standing next to.

"Oh, shit! Sorry, Sniffles!" I helped him out and dusted him off, all the while he was just staring at me.

"Dumbass, you have super powers, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Right."

After the little incident, he invited me inside where _he_ was standing. The man I couldn't get out of my head. The man who made me shiver in delight every time I saw him. And he was Right. In. Front. Of. Me.


	2. It's Only Saying 'Hello'

He was there. My breathing became heavier, not like anyone would notice. My heart was skipping beats, I was starting to sweat, and I awkwardly became fascinated with my feet. Sniffles could've told me he was here! I was on the verge of fainting when Sniffles called my name and broke me out of my little 'episode'.

"Splendid, you know Toothy, don't you?" He moved his arm towards where a purple beaver with a gap in between his teeth was standing.

It was him. I wanted to say hi, I really did. It's not in my nature to ignore someone, but this time...this time, I had to do what I had to do.

"Uhh, I think I left my door unlocked! See you!" I flew off without even looking behind me. I couldn't bear one more moment with the man I fell in love with. What if I suddenly blurted out that I had feelings towards him? How would he react? My reputation of town hero would be washed down the drain, not like it already was.

.

.

.

After the wet fly home in the hail and rain, I ended up at my doorstep. It was locked. I knew it was. I think they knew it, too. I unlocked my door, hurried inside, slammed the door shut, and slid down the back of it, until my rear end ended up on the floor. The palms of my hands ended up covering the most-half of my face.

"Come on, Splendid. Heroes can't cry. We're strong!" My own words of encouragement to myself didn't work, and I started to let a few tears skim down my face. I felt guilt sinking in; I can't believe I left so abruptly. Maybe Toothy wanted to say hi? No, he wouldn't have. He doesn't even know me that well.

I started to remember the times when I was a role model hero. All the times I went to the ComicCon, all the times _he_ wanted _my_ autograph. All the times he hugged me. I was living the dream. Until Toothy grew out of comic book superheroes, that is.

But the one moment I couldn't get out of my head was when Toothy fell on top of me. When his lips touched mine. It was only for second, but it changed my life. It was the thing that made me know that I loved him.

.

.

.

"Splendid, are you in here?" A soft voiced called from outside my door after a few knocks. It couldn't be Sniffles, because as far as I knew, he got a bit PMS'y from the garbage bin incident. But I don't blame him. I'd get a bit cranky if I were pushed into a garbage bin.

"Coming!" I called back to the unknown voice that still lingered in my ears.

I scurried around the house until I was standing parallel to my door. Once again, I opened up the door as far as the lock would let me, so I could see if my visitor was hostile. I gasped when I saw who it was, and instinctively slammed the door.

"Don't want to talk then? I understand." The voiced called out softly. "You flew off so fast, Splendid. I thought something was wrong."

I sighed in defeat as I slowly unlocked the lock that was keeping the door shut. As I shyly opened the door up all the way, I was surprised by what I saw.

Toothy was standing there, drenched and shivering. He had small bags under his eyes, and he was clutching his arms around his chest, as if he was going to freeze to death.

"You poor thing," I whispered so softy that he could only just hear. "Come in, make yourself at home."

I didn't know what the hell I was doing, but I didn't care.

"Why did you leave, Splendid? You didn't even say hi."

There is was. The guilt I had before started to drown me. "Toothy..."

"I'm so cold." He whispered shakily.

I couldn't bear it anymore. He had tears brimming in his eyes. Before I knew it, I had my arms wrapped around him, while he had his head rested on my shoulder. He was so soft, but I made sure I didn't hurt him with my powers. He was so fragile, yet he was so powerful. Not physically, but emotionally.

And he made his way to my heart...

His hands slid across my collarbone and onto my chest where he could feel my heart beat. I knew my heart started to dramatically beat faster, but I hoped he didn't notice. But my prayers went unanswered.

"You're heart's beating faster now," He told me. "That's weird."

"Yeah, it is weird, I guess." I looked away shamefully.

"You guess?"

"Never mind," I got off the couch and grabbed Toothy a blanket. "You need some rest. You look tired."

"I am, actually. But I'll just go hom-"

I smiled warmly at him. "No, I insist. You can have my bed; I'll just sleep on the couch."

"Really? I don't want to be a burden."

I giggled at his modesty. He never liked sleeping over at people's houses, but since the rain was pouring down harder, and the hail getting larger, I just did what I had to do.

"You won't be. Now go to sleep, or I'll have to carry you."

He blushed slightly and looked me in the eyes. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CLIFFHANGER! Sorta...oh well. I forgot to mention in the first chapter that I do not own HTF, okay? Read and Review, or Splendid and Toothy will go into your house and steal your waffles. :D **


	3. So Sexy

"I don't understand what you're talking about," I told him blankly. "You really need some rest."

Toothy looked disappointed, but he banished the expression instantly. A blush followed onto his cheeks soon after. I didn't understand why he was acting like this, maybe he'd caught a fever? I heard from Flippy the other day that Flaky had caught the flu, maybe Toothy had the same!

"I don't need any rest, Splendid. But thank you anyway."

"Toothy. You have bags under your eyes, you're continuously yawning, and you're so god-damned sexy." I accidently blurted out the last part.

A confused look immediately plastered itself on Toothy's face. "Huh? What was that?"

"N-nothing," I walked to the light switch and put my index finger on it. "Good night." I switched the lights off before my footsteps echoed down the hallway. I heard a few sobs coming from my room, but I dismissed it. Who knows, I could've had a ghost in the house?

.

.

.

I woke up at 11:00 at night to the saddened sobs still coming from the room where my favorite blue are chair was. Out of curiosity, I used my night vision to guide me into my room to where Toothy was sleeping. I felt my very heart break inside me.

Toothy's face was dug into the pillow, his sobs getting louder every minute. His hand was clutching a piece of paper, but I couldn't see it clearly. I tried my best to keep the tears in from seeing my Toothy pouring his heart out onto the pillow. I stealthily tip-toed until I was couching next to my bed, but I wasn't quiet enough. A loud sniffle assured me of that.

"S-Splendid? Did I wake you?"

"Nah, I just heard you crying. What's wrong?" I asked him.

"It's stupid, really." He looked down. "It doesn't matter."

I flew up and switched the lights on so he could see me and the look that was on my face. I then made my way back to him and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Toothy. Look at me." I used my paw to guide his face up so he was looking into my eyes. "It does matter. You were obviously saddened by this. You can tell me."

He clutched the note close to his chest, and looked down at it. "It's stupid I'm just another person in this world." He wiped another lone tear off his face.

"Don't talk negative..."

"Splendid...I'm going to go home. But thank you. Really. You're one of the nicest people in this town." He looked back down at the note and handed it to me. "Have this."

"Toothy, wait!"

"Splendid...I'm going, alright?"

Before I realised what I was doing, I had taken Toothy by the waist and thrown him onto the bed. I climbed on top of him and crushed my lips passionately against his. His eyes were wide open at first, but they slowly shut as the kiss progressed. I didn't want this moment to end. I'm sure he didn't either, as he began to run his fingers through my hair. He took one hand away and slowly ran it down my back until it was at the base of my tail. I shivered in delight; my fantasies were finally a reality.

I rolled off him and took the note that was next to me in my paws. I read it aloud for some extra effect. Toothy giggled.

_**Dear Splendid,**_

I looked at Toothy and smirked. He motioned for me to continue.

_**You're so awesome! I wish I could fly and shoot laser beams from my eyes! But most of all, I wish I could see you without your mask on. I bet you're really handsome underneath it, not that you already are. Oh, and one more thing...**_

_**...I really like you. **_

_**Love, **_

_**Toothy.**_

"You want to see me without my mask on?"

"I know. It's stupid."

"You do know, if I showed you myself without a mask on, I'd have to kill you?"

Toothy gulped as a bead of sweat trickled down his face.

"I'm just kidding." I kidded with him.

"Meanie." He shoved me playfully.

I tackled Toothy and pinned him to the bed. He started giggling, so I knew I was doing well. I wasn't hurting someone for once. He smirked at me as I growled playfully at him and made a swiping motion with my paw. He stuck his tongue out at me as he reached up behind my head.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked him.

"Revealing the handsome man you are." He narrowed his eyes at me.

I blushed, and he noticed. He started to tease me for blushing at his mild comment, but I couldn't help it. I had never been called handsome before; and it was all the better being called it by the man I fell in love with.

Toothy started to undo the tight knot that kept my bandanna around my eyes. As he was undoing in, I started to play with his tail. I honestly didn't know that a beavers' tail felt like leather. I guess you learn something new every day.

"Finally! That was so tight!" Toothy started to do a victory dance with his arms. He took the mask off fully, and gasped at what he saw. He ran his paw along my face with a dreamy look plastered on him.

"What? Am I really that ugly?" I joked.

"Nope. You're so fucking sexy!"

.

.

.

**Oh, my little friends...You thought there was going to be hot yaoi? Nah, not this chapter. Maybe in a few chapters...**

**Anyway. I don't own HTF, mkai? Don't sue me!**

**Review...if you don't...I make it my personal mission to rape you in your sleep. JUST KIDDING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...or was I?...**


	4. So It Began

**A/N: Yes, Splendid will reveal to you all what was under his mask! And, just because of you patient little cookies, there will be some action in this chapter. (Fighting action, not 'you-know-what' action). Thanks to**_** MissMadiMay12**_**for the awesome idea! *Tears up* She inspired me!**

After Toothy had left, I sat on my bed, contemplating what had just happened. It wasn't much of a fantasy night, but still, I got to kiss the man of my dreams. My heart started pumping faster just thinking of the way his skilled hands tangled themselves in my hair, his breath against my ear, his head on my shoulder.

My own hand made its way up to my face. I didn't know how he didn't realise it. Maybe he did, but he just didn't say anything. Maybe he accepted me. My fingers, one by one, brushed themselves across the scar that was stationed across the eye section of my face. I didn't wear my mask because I wanted to hide my identity, although that was a big part of being a superhero. I wore it because I was self-conscious about the pinkish-like scar that was on my face. I sighed.

He saw the real me. Not some flimsy hero who tried to save everyone. I gracefully floated to the kitchen; why should I walk when I could fly? Taking out a long, slim glass, I poured myself a cocktail, and drank it slowly, savoring the flavours. My mind wandered to the feeling of Toothy's tail; it was leathery, but very soft. I smirked at the thought. Toothy had told me, out of the whole town, if he had to choose a tail, it'd be mine. I don't know why, though. My tail wasn't anything special. But...on the contrary, it's quite fluffy.

My hand stayed at my face. I closed my eyes slowly and remembered how the scar had become.

_It was 6 years ago, and my alter ego had finally escaped from the mirror I trapped him in. He swore with a vengeance that he would come back; and kill me. All talk and no action, I thought. But I was wrong. He came back, to this town, infact. His red eyes shimmered with hatred and anger. My blue ones just eyed him softly. _

"_You're going to pay for what you did to me, Splendid." He narrowed his eyes at me, a smirk running across his lips._

"_You deserved it." I simply replied._

_He took a step closer, baring his sharp teeth. Not as sharp as Flippy's alter-ego's teeth, but they still were considerably sharp. His tail swooned in the soft breeze that flew around us. This was inevitable. We were going to fight, one way or another. He stared at me with evil intent written all over his face. He took another step forward. I did the same._

"_All those years, stuck in that cursed mirror in space? I had no one. Nor will you, very soon!" He tilted his head backwards, then forwards quickly, ejecting a blue laser beam from his eyes. I dodged it and fell to the ground from my quick escape. After the dust settled, I noticed a dark figure looming over me holding a glowing green acorn. _

"_You're mine, punk."_

_I quickly used my reflexes to dodge the harsh kicking force of his foot, and jumped up, laser-beaming the acorn out of his paw, but also scorching him badly. He puts his paws between his knees and groaned in pain, as I took the opportunity to give him an upper-cut to the chin. He flew backwards, slamming into a tree, making it topple over. He stood up, enraged at what I had done. I simply glared at him, smirking slightly. We ran at eachother, fists held high, waiting to strike. We ran; faster, faster, until we were using our superspeed to eliminate the large space between us. As we closed in, we both raised out fists higher, ready to strike one another. At the last minute, I flew up, making my doppelganger skid to a stop. That was my chance. I gained altitude, and once I was up at a considerable height, I zoomed down, charging my laser beams at the same time. He looked up, and that's when I struck him. I knew I'd killed him. There was no way he could survive such an impact. _

_I walked away, knowing I'd just taken one more evil person out of this Godforsaken world. But, I was immature then. I should've known we were almost impossible to kill without the kryptonut. I realised what happened, and ran back, but I couldn't reach the acorn in time. He stood up, and grabbed me by the back of my mask, and threw me against the dirt. _

"_You thought you could kill me? Stupid boy, we're the same. You don't know enough about __**yourself **__to destroy me."_

_I looked up at him. He had 'no mercy' plastered all over his face. "What...has me not knowing myself got to do with...this?"_

"_Idiot," He glared at me with disgust. "We're the same! If you knew your own weaknesses, you'd know mine!" _

_I winced, preparing for my fate, and for the chance to go and finally meet my maker. But it never came._

"_You put up a good fight. You're still an idiot, though." He raised his fist once more, his claws out, then cracked down on my skull, knocking me out cold. _

_I woke up in hospital the next day, amazed I wasn't killed. __**'If you knew your own weaknesses, you'd know mine!' **__They were the only words going through my head at that moment. I rolled over onto my side, but I winced in pain. Grabbing the mirror that was placed next to my hospital bed, I took in what I saw. Bruises and scrapes covered my face, along with my arms and legs. But what caught my attention the most was the long, pink, puffy scar that ran down from my right eye down to my cheek. _

I took my hand off my scar, thinking. Just thinking. Wondering why, since I trapped Splendont in the mirror, he didn't kill me. He had to power to; he was stronger than me. He also had the Kryptonut in his possession. But _why? _Why didn't he kill me? Had to know. And I was going to find out, even if it was the death of me.


End file.
